


Dance Like Nancy

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Jessica Alba - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sin City
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Facials, Jessica Alba - Freeform, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, lap dance, sin city - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Jessica Alba gives a lap dance... Sin City style.





	Dance Like Nancy

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up. I do not make money from these stories. Please do not copy and plagiarize my work.

**Los Angeles, California**  
  
A series of loud booming sounds were audible moving across the black marble stone floor. Across the room stood two men near a large staircase with a red velvet interior over what was originally black matching the floor below. Two men stood at the top of the staircase, both of them glancing over their cellphones as the booming noises soon climbed up the stairs one by one. A small hand brushed over the right side rail as a woman made her way up the staircase. The black heels over her feet were responsible for the sudden stomps heard throughout the large room. A long red dress overflowed beyond her shoulder while her brunette hair was fixed up with a wavy style. Dangling from her ears was a pair of gold hoop ear rings, radiating from the sunlight offered from the windows at the top of the stairs.   
  
Jessica Alba brushed her way past the two men as she carried on down what was a long hallway shared with more men standing around. She was on the set for a new film where she had an important role in the casting. It didn't matter to her if the film was a success or bombed badly in the box office, at least she was making a heavy pay check for starring alongside a cast of nobodies. The script was composed of several tropes to mafia styled crime families. Jessica had been cast as the trophy wife to a retired aged drug baron, who's son was now getting mixed into the wrong crowd. Much of the story centered around a classic dysfunctional family with a criminal history. Their residence was in an upper class Los Angeles neighborhood. A mansion had been rented out by the studio, used for filming all through the months.   
  
The script was filled with various question marks, plot holes left and right. Despite the mediocre story, Jessica took the role for an easy pay check. She felt it would be a good warm up before she moved back to acting on a TV show again. The studio who was financing the movie included a crew that had a close friend of hers. Roland Sanchez bonded with the actress after he met her on the set of a television commercial for a product advertisement last year. He was an ordinary man when compared to Jessica's status of a name among the rich and famous. She would never admit it, but his presence on the set was one of the reasons she was enjoying being there every day. Roland worked as a director's assistant. His job was usually as a camera man, though sometimes he was thrown into filming as an extra on the set. It was a job he had been working for almost a decade now. Prior to Jessica, he had never grown close to any famous people he had met outside of a few directors. After she had walked down the hallway, Jessica turned to go into a room that was used for set equipment. It was a simple guess of where she could find Roland hanging about now that the set was clearing.   
  
"Hey handsome!"   
  
Her lovely voice alerted a man sitting by himself in one of two chairs. He glanced up, offering a smile in return to the actress. His hair was of the color black, short and slicked back while his face had the look of a man who had not shaved in over forty eight hours. Roland wore a button up white shirt over his slim frame. His legs were covered in a pair of black pants while his shoes were in a pair of sneakers that didn't match his dress code for today's work. His brown eyes glanced back up at Jessica before he raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Well, look at you. Someone is all dressed up for a night on town, unless you forgot where the changing room is."   
  
Jessica smirked, placing her hands on her hips as she stood there.   
  
"Or maybe I just wanted to show you this fine dress before I have to take it off."   
  
Roland laughed at her words. It was in Jessica's nature to flirt with him on any given opportunity she had. He nodded before replying back to her.   
  
"Maybe if we were back at my place or somewhere private, I'd hold you up to that."   
  
"Yeah, I know you would."  
  
"Got time to hang out within the next hour? Or do you need to hurry back home to the kids?"   
  
She folded her arms, tilting her head to give him a look of impatience. Jessica replied.   
  
"I already told you enough times that I'm out here all by myself, so the answer is. If you wanna hang out, you know where to find me."   
  
"Great! Give me an hour and I'll be with you."   
  
Rising up from his seat, Roland stood up while Jessica stomped her way out of the door. He listened to her heels pounding over the floor before the sound became a muted thump over the carpet in the hallway. Since the first time he met her, she had given him the impression of someone similar to himself. The actress was now thirty-eight years of age and a married mother of three, meanwhile Roland had just two more days away from achieving the age of the big four-o. He had made a considerable amount of money in his career, establishing enough to afford the rent on a large and luxurious hotel room in downtown L.A. yet he still felt that he had failed in life. With his age, marriage and children should've long come by now, but Roland had a different kind of life. Women came and went but nothing of serious passionate love.   
  
That all changed during the year when he had met Jessica Alba. Despite such obvious differences when it came to financial standings, Jessica was someone he felt that he could relate to. It all began when they had met on a studio set for a television commercial. Jessica was advertising for a beauty product and it was Roland's job to film her in front of a set of cameras. After the short filming time was over, Jessica had approached him coming off the set and offered to talk. It was funny to him, as he had rarely interacted with someone as famous as her. Usually his time as a camera man was spent alongside a director and he was just another body working in production. Jessica had admitted to him the only reason she approached him was that she found him to be handsome. A joke she often played by addressing him with the single word.   
  
Their friendship had quickly turned into a lustful affair almost overnight. Jessica had his phone number and had called him over to her hotel later that night to share a drink. One glass of wine turned into a romantic evening of passionate heat. Though she had just become a mother again with a third child, Jessica had old habits when it came to her lustful desires. Her husband was aware of some of her affairs but didn't complain, or at least that was what she had told Roland. He considered it only as a one night stand but Jessica had reassured him that they would probably meet again in the future. That chance was given when she signed up for the current movie they were in the process of filming. Almost everyday through the past month, Roland was on the set with Jessica. It had been several months from their short affair but now they were face to face on a daily basis. She didn't waste any time getting to know the man better.   
  
Roland tried his best to keep this affair hidden away from the rest of the crew. Though some people had witnessed Jessica laughing and flirting around him, he didn't believe anyone had witnessed enough to write a story to a tabloid rag. She was away from home for now, as Roland tried to piece together the puzzle that had to be her private life. Jessica had told him that she and her husband split their life into two distinct categories. One side was for work and the other was the family life. All Roland could do was take her word for it when she claimed her husband had no problem with her seeing other men from the work side of her life. Whether it was true or not, why would he care? This was a dream for many men like him, to be in an affair with a famous actress, let alone it being Jessica Alba of all women. Roland counted his lucky stars every night before going to bed. She was a delight that he never would've lucked into from any of his trips up to Vegas for gambling fun.   
  
It was his hobby to sometimes roll the dice and hope for a lucky break. When Roland had told Jessica of his gambling habits, all she did was laugh. She had told him that she liked to roll dices too with the roles that she took. Taking on the role of a trophy wife in a crime based movie was indeed a gamble on her part since the movie looked like it was going to be a failure. Her filmography told the tale of such struggles. After putting away the filming equipment among the room, Roland went to the bathroom to wash his hands before it was time to make an exit and meet back up with the actress. Outside in the driveway of the mansion, all the crew members were climbing into their vehicles to make an exit for the day. Jessica stood waiting by her black Lexus car. Her long brunette hair had been fixed up in a pony tail. Over her chest, she had switched out her clothes back to a simply light orange shirt while her legs were pushed back into the same pair of black pants she had worn to the set. Roland spotted her, approaching the actress as she grinned while crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
"Were you waiting for me, Jess?"   
  
The smirk across her lips suddenly disappeared as her eyebrows raised.   
  
"Yeah, I mean, who else would I be sitting here waiting on? Of course I was waiting on you, silly ass!"   
  
Roland couldn't hold back the chuckle among his breath to her words. She was easy at times when it came to flirtatious words. Her come back of labeling him a 'silly ass' had made him blush.   
  
"Mind if I ride passenger with you?"   
  
Wanting to shake her head, Jessica held back the instant urge. It wasn't rumors among the set that was her first concern. She didn't want gossip stories spawning into tabloid reports from paparazzi cameras snapping photos. It didn't surprise Jessica one bit that he would ask for a ride, since Roland didn't drive himself to the set for the day. He had mentioned it earlier today during their lunch break, as a subtle hint of them to get together after today's work was complete. Stepping away from Roland, she glanced beyond the mansion's driveway. So far, it seemed to be clean. If there was a paparazzi photographer lurking outside the estate, they were hidden quite well. It was a risk and she figured it was worth taking.   
  
"No, I don't mind. Go ahead and get in."   
  
To take precautions was something Roland understood from Jessica's perspective. At least to him, he considered her public image as a married woman. He couldn't complain about being in a situation like this with her. Many men throughout the world could only fantasize and dream of finding themselves next to this beautiful actress. Sometimes a lucky break came in life, but Roland had assured himself not to take this for granted regardless what his affectionate feelings were telling him. Getting in the car with Jessica, she made a simple remark that she would be driving him through downtown L.A. At this point in their affair, she had marked his hotel on the GPS tracking app on her cellphone. Roland slipped on his seat belt, as always after settling into the seat. The GPS system made good use navigating through streets she was unfamiliar with. As the wheels continued to roll down the streets, Roland glanced out the window to see the motion blur of trees and side walks. It wasn't long before Jessica caught his curious gaze from beyond the glass window.   
  
"What's on your mind, Roland? I can't remember you ever being so quiet in the car with me."   
  
He glanced over to catch her eyes fixated on the road ahead of them. Jessica slowed the car down as they were close to a red light.   
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just considering the days going by. I will be a man of forty years in age come soon."   
  
"Oh, wow. Your birthday is coming up?"   
  
"I'm afraid so."   
  
Jessica almost frowned upon gripping the steering wheel between her fingers. She understood his pain of nearing middle age, but didn't quote know what to say. Roland continued on.   
  
"I wish I could look forward to turning forty with a pretty Hollywood wife and kids to come home to."   
  
Now she couldn't prevent herself from her face becoming a frown. Every now and then, Roland would utter these kind of remarks knowing that it bothered her. Without taking her eyes away from the road with the red light turning green, Jessica swiftly replied in a snarky tone.   
  
"Right then, you would make a fine husband to me with your gambling problems. Wonder what you'd tell our kids after coming home from a weekend in Vegas blowing God knows how much money."  
  
Her response had caught him completely off guard. Roland gasped, turning his head to look at her.   
  
"Jessica, I didn't mean-"  
  
"No, you meant it alright! Do not go there with me, Roland. You don't wanna have that conversation, trust me."   
  
Just like that, she stirred control of the topic at hand. Still driving the car through the streets, Jessica sighed before she continued on with her words.   
  
"I shouldn't even be doing this with you. I don't ask you to mock me for being a married woman and a mom back home."   
  
"That's not what I meant. I just wish I could be your husband, that's all."   
  
She turned to give his face a momentary gaze before looking back at the road ahead.   
  
"You and a countless number of other men."  
  
Roland chuckled.   
  
"Yeah, I'm enjoying what is a privilege being with you. I guess for my birthday I'll head down to Vegas and go a little crazy. I've got about four-hundred dollars put up for a card game anyway. Maybe I'll get lucky and strike some gold. It's been a while since I had a good win, so I like my chances."   
  
Jessica contained herself from rolling her eyes or sighing audibly. Despite the bickering they went through, Roland was a man she cared about. Still driving through the streets, she thought to herself as they were nearing the street where his hotel sat.   
  
"Maybe I could do something for your birthday that would make you happier. We could have some fun together instead of you blowing all your money on those stupid card games."  
  
"Really? Like what?"   
  
Turning to glance at his face for a moment, Jessica smiled.   
  
"Tell me something, honey. What's your fantasy with me?"   
  
He laughed at her words. Roland shook his head as Jessica focused on driving down the roads once again.   
  
"My fantasy? Making love to you, something I've done already a number of times."  
  
She quirked her eyebrows up while grinning. They were so close to reaching his hotel at this point, yet Jessica was almost sad this trip would come to an end. They would have more time to spend together later on though, as she reminded herself before replying to him.   
  
"No, I wanna know what's your REAL fantasy! Come on, I know you've got something in the back of your mind that you'd love to tell me about. Go on, I wanna know."   
  
Roland smirked as he fell quiet for several passing seconds. The car continued to move down the street as he uttered his reply.   
  
"You as Nancy Callahan in the Sin City movies. I'll never forget those dance scenes for as long as I live. You looked great in blonde hair too, it fit you perfectly for all the dancing. I knew right then and there, no woman in this business could close to you."   
  
Jessica smiled, turning the steering wheel as she replied back to him.   
  
"That's flattering of you to say."  
  
"So, are you basically saying you would do a fantasy scenario for me on my birthday?"   
  
"Maybe."   
  
Her one word answer put an end to their conversation. Glancing out the window of the car, Roland let out a silent sigh as she slowed down approaching the hotel. It was always sad knowing that their limited time came to an end. When the car stopped near the sidewalk, Roland unbuckled his seat belt. Upon pushing the door open, he stepped out of the car and looked back at Jessica. He gave her a smile before they had their final words of the day.   
  
"Thanks for the ride, Jess. I'll catch you later."   
  
"No problem, stay out of trouble for me."   
  
Tossing him a wink, Jessica smiled before he shut the door. He stood there, feeling the heat of the sun high above as she drove off. After gathering his thoughts together, Roland didn't waste anymore time outside. He was ready to check in his room and call it a day. Once he was upstairs, he took his clothes off to take a long hot bath, thinking about the upcoming milestone age in his life. It was considered something of an achievement for anyone to reach their forties, but at what costs? Roland wasn't married yet and despite managing a success in life, he could easily squander it away with his addiction for action. The gambling issue had become a problem, though he denied it at every turn. To be in a romantic affair with Jessica Alba was one good slip of luck from his job working in Hollywood, but it most likely wouldn't last. She was a married woman after all, regardless if it was true that she and her husband practiced an open relationship.   
  
After getting out of the bath tub, Roland put on a robe and walked around his lonely living room. His mind wandered back to the Las Vegas trips as he looked over a few picture frames sitting on the counter. There was something about the action and thrill of winning that always overtook his heart when sitting at the poker table. He could tell anyone about his wins, but never reflected on losses. Again, he found himself pondering Jessica's words. She had a point when it game to his gambling, but he didn't care. Life was a game of thrill seeking in Roland's mind. As long as there was a roof over his head and good money to pay the bills for a comfortable life, he felt he had a right to go on thrill seeking adventures. Winning was the ultimate high. With reaching middle age coming soon with his birthday, Roland didn't care that he should've grown out of these habits by now. At least he could enjoy the company of a woman he had dreamed of having years ago. Life was going well, despite how much he didn't look forward to his coming of age.   
  
******************  
  
1 DAY LATER  
  
The sun had risen in the hours past before Roland crawled out of bed. He didn't linger around his bedroom long before getting into the shower. The hard rain of steaming water from the shower faucet was enough to truly awakening him from a dream he couldn't remember after waking up. After taking a shower, he proceeded to shave his face clean. While gazing back at his reflection in the mirror, he looked into his wet hair, just to make sure there were no visible graying hairs. Knowing that he would be forty years old soon, the thought of his hair fading put a subtle fear in the back of his mind about his appearance. Luckily for today, he was off set on what was considered a break. The director wanted some time to go over a bit of his scene work, leaving the cast and studio behind for some time. After Sunday, they would be back on the set ready to resume filming. Roland wasn't sure how he would spend today until his phone went off with a text message. It was from Jessica, alerting him to a plan for the day.   
  
'Hey hun! I need you to meet me at this warehouse down the old Green St, you know the one. Check the old warehouse, I've got a surprise for you.'  
  
Standing in just a pair of gym shorts and a white shirt, Roland found himself raising his eyebrow. A surprise from Jessica? She had something up her sleeve, he could feel it. Green Street was a place they used to hang out earlier in the year when they were seeing each other in the off time. The street itself had an old abandoned warehouse, a piece of property that had been purchased by the film company and used on location for shooting various things. The building itself was over thirty years old, had previously been a strip club and a bar in the decades past. A rapper had come through town a few months ago and used the warehouse to shoot a music video, all after paying a hefty fee to use it on location. Roland wasn't sure what Jessica had planned for them, but he quickly sent her a text message letting her know that he would be on his way soon. 

 

Going back into the bedroom, Roland had to choose what clothes to wear for this afternoon surprise event. He didn't like to dress casually when it came to something involving Jessica. He decided on a pair of stone washed beige pants, a white T-shirt and his trusty dark brown colored leather jacket. She had always complimented the jacket any time he chose to wear it when meeting her. Once he had put on a pair of socks and his sneakers, Roland was ready to leave and travel the short distance to meet up with Jessica. Luckily for him, Green Street wasn't far from the hotel where he resided. It would be easier to call for a cab outside and pay a small fee for what would only be a ride no longer than twenty minutes. The afternoon hours were pushing over the clock with the change to PM from AM hours. It didn't take long for Roland to flag a yellow taxi car pulling down the street.   
  
It was a silent ride after telling the driver where he needed to go. Roland wasn't looking for a conversation, as his mind was completely fixated around that special woman and what surprise she had in store for him. Sitting back in the car, his eyes shifted out the left side window. All the cars in the streets were nothing but a motion blur in Roland's line of vision. The cab driver had the radio on, playing classic rock at a low volume. He wasn't sure, but the song sounded like 'Detroit Rock City' by KISS. Roland was sure of this when the infamous chorus hit: _'Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet. Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seat'_. Out of impulse, he found himself tapping his foot to the song. After the song had faded, the cab slowed down at his destination. Roland reached into his pocket to grab his wallet, paying the fare before stepping out. The afternoon heat washed over his face when he stepped back out into the sunlight. Turning his head, he marched down the alley where the old abandoned warehouse building awaited.   
  
The black paint over the brick walls had faded a long time ago. If it weren't for the studio buying out the property, he reckoned that it would sit to decay until something new would be built there instead. The building had been somewhat maintained when used for filming, so Roland figured that someone may have recently did some cleaning to it. He walked around the back, knowing that the front door was padlocked to keep thieves out. There was old graffiti spray paint covering the walls in yellow and green colors, but he paid the street no attention when he pulled the door open and stepped inside. A musky scent of perfume filled his nostrils, the one sign he had that the woman of his fantasy was waiting for him somewhere inside. From the ceiling, the fluorescent lights shined bright to illuminate the clean floors. It was almost as if this place could be re-opened for business with a little bit of decorating and further maintenance. He carried on, walking into what was the main room for the once lit up strip club. A subtle sound was heard as the lights dimmed from above and then a voice called out to him.   
  
"Roland! Have a seat in front of the stage. You know the rules, don't mention my husband, if you do say anything for what I am about to do for you. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show."   
  
Jessica's voice was thunderous, calling out from the speakers and giving clear proof that the P.A. system was still operational after all this time of abandonment. Perhaps it had been replaced by the tech crew when the property was purchased for filming use, but whatever the matter Roland didn't care. Jessica clearly had something planned that she put a lot of time into. The stage itself was in the middle of the room while the bar was to the opposite side. There was a single black leather chair sitting at the round center of the elevated stage. He had front row seats to something special. Would she be dancing before his eyes? Time would only tell. Once he sat down, the lights dimmed again and suddenly music could be heard flowing through the audio surround sound speakers. It was nothing he could recognize with his ears, as the song itself had hip hop beats and a low tempo drum pattern.   
  
Hanging above the ceiling was three bright lights, shining down onto the stage. There was a small door that led backstage, giving a similar vibe to another strip club setting that Roland knew all too well from a pair of special films Jessica had appeared in. The surface of the stage had been clearly waxed in a black marble stone, allowing the lights to ricochet a blinding reflection. The tempo to the music shifted, moving into a slightly faster pace. With no lyrical flow, Roland could only figure that this had to be a hip hop instrumental. He knew Jessica would be making her appearance soon. Perhaps she had timed this song for a dance. Here he was, already taking guesses at what was about to happen before his eyes. In the distance, the door heading to the stage came swinging open and then it happened. Jessica came out, sliding over the stage with her knees spread out. She glided across the marble surface of the stage in sheer black stockings protecting her legs. Roland's heart jumped as he witnessed her before him.   
  
Her hair had been dyed into a golden blonde look. She wore a black bra and panties to go with the stockings over her legs. Over her hands was a pair of black gloves, matching the outfit precisely to what she wore in Sin City: A Dame To Kill For. The only piece of her outfit that stood out was a pair of black high heel pumps over her feet instead of the leather boots worn in the film. His eyes widened when Jessica's slide move brought her to the edge of the stage. She began to roll her hips, pushing her hands up through her bright blonde hair. That perfect muscular toned stomach was on full display as she rocked her body, rolling her hips right on key to the dance that was in that film. Roland watched her move her right hand down to the front of her panties, still dancing before him. She gritted her teeth, glancing down at him momentarily before shutting her eyes. Jessica continued to roll her hips, grinding her body in key to the music that was still playing.   
  
To say Roland was impressed was not simply enough to accurately state how he felt about this show before him. His mind had been blown, just out of the fact that Jessica would do something like this for him. She took his fantasy to heart and was now delivering it for the man. Moments like this made him truly love her, even though he wouldn't have a future with this woman. Rising up from the stage, she turned her back to him and spread her legs out, just in time for the tempo of the song to change again. The beats went back to a slow pace, right in time for Jessica to begin rolling her hips and shaking her ass. She moved her hands to the front of her thong and glanced over her left shoulder as a way to tease him with her eye. Roland's view wasn't locked upward, as he gazed into her lovely rump. Her firm cheeks bounced beyond the sheer black thong. When she stepped forward in her heels, Jessica continued to roll her hips, only this time she began to twerk.   
  
Out of instinct, Roland was licking his lips as he continued to watch her thick ass at work. Jessica suddenly came top a stop when the key of the beats changed. Pushing her left hip out, she raised her left hand and sent a hard smack down over her ass cheek. It bounced, the ripple moving through her skin. She knew Roland's eyes wouldn't peel away from her glorious ass. It was one of his major weaknesses, something she learned quickly during their time together. Knowing that both of his eyes would be still fixated over her rump, Jessica moved down on all fours over the stage. She moved into a doggy style position, her glove covered palms touching the marble surface of the stage. Turning her head to look at him, her deep brown eyes burned into him with lustful hunger. Jessica gritted her teeth, swaying her hips while pumping her body downward. Still rolling her hips to the beat of the song, only Jessica knew when the time would be up for the instrumental track. When she got up from her knees and turned to look at him again, Roland knew where she was going to be real soon.   
  
"Having fun down there, Roland?"  
  
A smirk formed across her plump pink lips. Jessica's voice was soft and seductive. She climbed down from the stage, her heels stomping loudly over the floor. He nodded at her as she continued to shake her hips, before pulling her bra loose.   
  
"Yeah! Fuck yeah! Keep dancing like Nancy, baby."   
  
His words were enough to sum up this entire lustful act all in display. Jessica was indeed dancing like Nancy, reprising her significance from the Sin City films. Roland's eyes focused on her bare breasts when she dropped the bra. She had stepped off the stage for a reason, ready to climb into his lap and grind to the beat of the music. Jessica hoped he wouldn't call her Nancy. It wasn't a problem to be told that she danced like that character, but she didn't want to be addressed as her. Licking her lips, she set her eyes on his lap. A bulge was visible in the front of his pants, just where she would soon be planting her ample buttocks. Jessica turned her back after grinning and continued to sway her hips. She could've instantly guessed that his eyes would find a focus on her ass, all while she was counting down the beat of the hip hop based song that was now beginning to fade away in volume. When her thong covered bottom brushed up against his crotch, Roland licked his lips and leaned up.   
  
"Happy birthday, handsome. This is from me, to you."   
  
Jessica spoke to him seductively as she began to grind her ass down into his lap. He moved his hands over her body, feeling her smooth light caramel skin under his finger tips. Her words told him just what he already knew. This event was indeed her birthday surprise, playing into the fantasy he had confessed to her back in her car on the previous day. She closed her eyes as the song came to a close, still grinding that ass down over his crotch. The feeling of his erecting pole poking up between her ass cheeks was just enough to make Jessica's aching pussy begin dripping wet. A better idea formed in her mind and she suddenly got up from his lap, forcing his hands away from her body.   
  
"Take it off."  
  
The sound of her voice was in a demanding tone without a hint of patience. In response to her words, Roland leaned up and snatched at the ends of her thong. He forced it down with a mighty tug, ripping the stitches and causing Jessica to moan. Above her bare naked ass was that precious tramp stamp tattoo of a bow tie. She dropped the thong down to her heels, stepping out of it along with the stockings connected to her legs. With her back turned to him, Jessica stood in all of her nude glory.   
  
"You bad, bad man."   
  
Roland expected her to turn and face him with her eyes, but she didn't. Instead, Jessica bumped her hips, swaying to the right and then the left for a second. By now the song had already echoed off into silence from the P.A. system as she moved her bare naked ass over his lap. He let out a moan as he felt his stiffened cock poking straight up from within his pants. Jessica closed her eyes momentarily, feeling the tightened bulge right up the crack of her ass while she continued to grind down over him. The palms of his hands were soon felt over her breasts. Licking her lips, Jessica cooed to him softly while her nipples hardened from within his grasp.   
  
"God Jess, you are something else, you know that?"   
  
Ignoring his words, she continued to grind her booty down into him. Her hands moved over his wrists, encouraging him to squeeze her breasts tighter. Today wasn't going to be like their usual romantic affairs. Jessica was in the mood to get nasty. The dirty side of her mind was about to be unleashed, she only hoped that Roland could live up to his desire of such a fantasy. Breathing in, his eyes shifted to her blonde hair before Jessica slowly moved up from his lap and stood to face him.   
  
"Come on, honey. I wanna go back to a private room and get you naked so we can really have some fun."   
  
For a moment, Roland had to lick his lips upon witnessing her full front nudity. The only thing missing from Jessica's body was the belly button ring she had worn in the first 'Sin City' film. Such a small piece of jewelry didn't matter to him, as her body was still in wonderful shape and she had proved to him that she had not lost her dancing skills. Down between her thighs, a glimmer was visible due to the lighting above. Roland smirked after witnessing the wetness of her shaved pussy. He got up from his chair and now it was her turn to lead him through the abandoned building that was once a den of stripping shows. Her heels clacked and boomed over the floor, echoing with power. Roland kept his view focused on her plump ass cheeks, rubbing together with each step she made.   
  
"I've got us a room all set up, just for the two of us."   
  
She spoke to him before stepping through the hall and down to an open door that led to what appeared to be a private room. Roland figured it must have been a special room from the strip club's better days in business. True to her word, Jessica had set the room up pretty nicely. There was a large black leather couch waiting for both of them. The floor had been cleaned, revealing white tiles. A scent of strawberries filled his nostrils, giving off the smell similar to her perfume. On the left side of the wall was a mirror and makeup table, filled with several candles burning. Standing in front of the couch, Roland turned around to face her and then watched as his fantasy babe dropped down to her knees before him. Jessica went to remove his sneakers first, just as she always did when it came to undressing him. Usually she only did this if he removed her clothes, but today was special. This was for Roland's birthday, so she felt inclined to strip him and leave him standing in nothing but his pair of socks.  
  
After she had undone the laces to his shoe strings, he helped her by shaking off the left shoe first. Jessica pulled off his right shoe while Roland took off his jacket and tossed it to the corner of the room. He rushed, hurrying to pull his T-shirt over his head and discard it to the floor. For anything, Roland didn't want to miss the moment of gazing down into those beautiful big brown eyes from her knees. With his chest naked, he had caught her just in time while feeling her hands push over his hips. Jessica locked eyes with him as she used both hands at the front of his pants, pulling the button apart and then slowly sliding the zipper down. She glanced away from his face only to line her view up with his underwear and pushing them down. When his hardened cock flopped freely to her sight, Jessica smirked up at him while using her left hand fingers to wrap around it.   
  
"This is all mine."   
  
There was no question to such a statement. Jessica claimed his cock as hers. Roland could see the hunger in her eyes, despite her lips being merely inches away from his growing meat. Still looking up into his eyes, she slid the head of his cock towards her puffy pink lips to place a soft kiss over it. Jessica then circled her tongue around it, teasing him as she began to stroke it up and down with her left hand. Roland took a deep breath, reaching his right hand down to softly caress her blonde hair.   
  
"It's all yours, baby."   
  
His words were a delayed response, but Jessica didn't care. She had him right where she wanted him, ready to blow his mind with her oral skills. He had already experienced a hint of her dirty side, but soon he would see just how freaky she could truly become with a man she held intimate feelings for. The feeling of his hand in her hair forced her to slide his throbbing pole between her lips. Roland moved both of his hands to his hips, sighing in pleasure as Jessica wasted no time with bobbing her lips up and down his shaft. Her lips moved in a slow rhythm, finding a pace to set the tone. She closed her eyes, concentrating on his size as she prepared to pleasure him.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, fuck yeah..."   
  
Soft sucking noises could be heard from down below as Jessica continued. She moved her hand down to the base of his cock, holding it in place while her right hand found a spot down below cradling his hairy balls. Pulling her lips back to the head, she released his cock with a popping sound. Jessica looked down at it and then spit on his dick. Roland twitched when he felt her saliva fly onto his rod. She licked her lips before pushing his rod back between them. It was now time to turn the heat up and see how far she could drive him into a frenzy with this dirty act of pleasure. Jessica moved her hands to both of his hips, gripping his skin firmly as she began to bob her head up and down.  
  
"That's it, baby! Yes!"   
  
He groaned, calling out to her but Jessica wasn't about to stop. She was determined to devour every inch of his long shaft, slobbering all over it with her loving mouth. The sucking noises grew louder as a few drops of saliva leaked from the corners of her lips. Jessica wasn't about to stop. She wanted to push him to the brink and see just how far Roland would go to fulfill a nasty fantasy. There wasn't going to be any love making between them today. This was straight up lust. Pushing his cock further down her throat, Jessica slammed her lips to the base. Roland groaned, calling out to her as she swallowed up every inch of his pole.  
  
"FUCK!!"   
  
Jessica's deep-throating skills were put on full display before him. After holding her position for several seconds, she gagged and choked on his dick. Drawing his rod from her lips, a few saliva strings dangled from her mouth back to his shiny soaked cock. Jessica spit on it like before, only this time she used both her hands to stroke him. Her saliva was a good substitute for lube. Looking up into his eyes, she smirked and began to speak naughty words to him.   
  
"You like that, Roland? You like it when I slobber all over your fucking cock like a nasty little whore?"   
  
The tone of her voice was seductive and nasty. Jessica's big brown eyes gazed up at him as she stroked his saliva coated shaft with both hands. This wasn't like their previous times together, she was playing a different role for his entertainment only. He smirked upon answering her filthy question.   
  
"Oh yeah, I fucking love how dirty you're being, Jessica. Keep it up, baby."   
  
She was far from finished with this act of playing a dirty little whore. While her hands stroked his cock slowly, Jessica moved beneath his long shaft. Roland didn't know what she was going to do until he felt her tongue slathering over his hairy balls. He reached down, planting his hand in her blonde hair as he encouraged her to play with his sack down below.   
  
"Ahhh, that's it, baby! Suck on those fucking nuts!"   
  
Roland's fingers twirled to grip her hair, but Jessica was already moving his left nut into her mouth before he had finished speaking. Slobbering and sucking noises became audible from down below, all while she worked her hands to slowly wank him simultaneously. After she had successfully sucked on his left ball, Jessica alternated to squeeze the right nut between her lips. Her jaws inflated from the content within her mouth. Roland took a deep breath and slowly moaned as the woman of his dreams continued to pleasure him. When Jessica released the other nut from her mouth, a trail of saliva dripped from his sack. She returned her attention to his cock. Since his hand was still in her hair, a new idea formed in Jessica's mind. Glancing her eyes up into his face, she stuck her tongue out and licked the head before calling out to him.   
  
"Fuck my mouth."   
  
He didn't quite hear her at first. He raised an eyebrow and spoke back to Jessica.   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"Did I stutter? You heard me, but let me tell you a second time. I want you to fuck my mouth." 

 

His eyes glared at her. Jessica was being a smart ass on purpose and now she wanted to see how he would respond to such a request. Roland chuckled before brushing his left hand into her blonde hair, gripping her golden locks with both hands. Jessica opened her mouth wide before resting the head of his rod over her tongue.   
  
"Be careful what you wish for, baby."   
  
After speaking his words of caution, Roland bucked his hips forward to drive his cock back between her lips. Jessica moaned a muffled sound with her mouth filled with his lengthy meat pole. The first few thrusts he made weren't as hard, but after a slow one that pushed her lips all the way down his cock until the head touched the back of her throat, Jessica knew what was coming. She gagged, choking on his rod as Roland grunted and now began to buck his hips into a rhythm as he truly fucked her mouth.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, fuck! Take this fucking cock, Jessica! YES!!"   
  
As his cock began to glide between her lips, her mouth created various slobbering noises that were audible with her gags.   
  
"GWAK-GWAH-GWAK-KAH!"   
  
"Suck it Jessica! Suck it like a fucking WHORE!!"   
  
"KWAH-GAH-GWAH-GWAK!"   
  
When he called her a whore, Jessica would've responded back with a smart ass comment to play into their dirty talk, but not in this position. The sucking and gagging noises her mouth created were wonderful for Roland to hear. He had already dreamed of doing this, kicking up a bit of rough play between them. She closed her eyes momentarily while feeling his strong cock push into her mouth, back and forth. Her eyes watered up, smearing a bit of the dark eyeliner and mascara that had been applied with her makeup. He continued to buck his hips, thrusting his cock into her mouth with a steady rhythm until he came to a stop. Jessica knew why he prevented himself from going further. It was no doubt in her mind that he was saving his orgasm for later. He pulled her hair, forcing his cock free from her lips with a popping noise. A wave of saliva flowed from Jessica's lower lip, drenching her chin and running down her neck.   
  
"Spit on it for me, baby."   
  
Jessica looked up into his eyes and spit on his cock. His fat rod was already dripping in her warm saliva, but she still followed his order. Roland pulled her hair again, helping her rise up from her floor.   
  
"Get up, I want you to move up against the couch."  
  
"Ohhhhhhh, yeah!? You want me on the couch so you fuck me from behind, huh?"  
  
He laughed at her question before moving his hands out of her hair. Jessica gave him a smirk before moving to the couch. Roland stepped behind her and used his right hand to apply a quick smack over her lovely ass.   
  
"Lean over against the couch. I wanna fuck you in the ass first."   
  
Glancing beyond her shoulder, Jessica smirked at him.   
  
"I could've guessed that! I knew you would go for my ass first, you just can't resist it. You've never been able to."   
  
To tease him beyond her words, she spread her legs out and pumped her ass. Roland was surprised at this move, stepping back to watch her shake it. He rared his hand back to send another smack down over her cheeks. The sound of his palm striking her buttocks echoed throughout the room. Instead of climbing onto the couch, Jessica decided she would walk over and lean over it so her knees were resting on the floor yet again. She knew in this position it would tease him further, making her curious how Roland would respond. The surface of the black leather couch was somewhat cold unlike the floor. Jessica glanced over her shoulder and looked at him. Roland stood on his feet, gazing down at her beautiful rump. He didn't even notice she had turned her head until she called out to him with her filthy words.   
  
"Well, what are you waiting for, Roland!? You wanna fuck my ass, don't you? Then get over here and ram that big fucking cock up inside me! I wanna feel you fuck my ass HARD! Don't make me wait any longer, come on!"   
  
Roland cracked up laughing before he clapped his hands together. He stepped forward, moving into position as he replied to her.   
  
"I was waiting to hear you beg for it, baby. You sound like such a dirty fucking whore, I'm loving this."   
  
"Oh yeah? Come fuck my ass like a dirty whore, then! I wanna feel that big cock ramming me so hard in the ass that you make me scream for more."   
  
He didn't laugh when she teased him again, demanding him to give her ass a good pounding. Using his right hand, Roland guided his cock into the crack of her ass. Jessica bit down on her lower lip, closing her eyes and moaning as she could feel his saliva coated shaft moving to find her dark little hole. Jessica moaned when the head of his cock began to poke through that hole.   
  
"Mmmmmmmm, yeah. There you go. Push that fucking cock in my ass. Do it, baby. Just for me, do it."   
  
Beyond her dirty words, there was a touch of passion within her voice. Roland loved how Jessica could sound so dirty one minute and then like a corrupted angel seconds later. He groaned at the tight feeling of being inside her ass before he placed his left foot up onto the couch. She opened her eyes, knowing that he was right behind her when he placed his other foot onto the couch to climb up. Roland used both hands to grip her sides as he then began to buck his hips and thrust his cock into her mighty ass. Jessica let out a sharp moan before she called out to him.   
  
"Yes! Yesssssss!! That's what I wanted, honey! Mmmmmmm, give me that big fucking cock! Fuck my ass, Roland! Fuck it hard!!"   
  
The filthy tone had returned in her voice with her following words. Roland grunted and pumped harder. His eyes watched as the inches of his cock disappeared while pumping into her beautiful booty. Jessica cried out, almost wishing that she could send one of her hands down below to finger herself. Instead of moving her arms, she began to scream words of encouragement to him.   
  
"Fuck my ass! FUCK MY ASS!! OHHHHHHHHHH, YEAH!!"   
  
Roland shifted his feet a bit over the couch, leaning forward so he could push every inch of his cock into her ass until his wet balls were touching the firm skin of her ass cheeks. This wasn't enough for Jessica who clearly wanted even more. With her teeth gritted, she growled before yelling at him in thunderous demand.   
  
"HARDER!! I WANT ALL OF IT!! RAM MY FUCKING ASS WITH THAT COCK!! I WANT IT, I WANT IT ALL!! FUCK MY ASS!!"   
  
Following her request, he grunted as he began to pound her ass. Roland moved his hands up to snatch her up by the hair, causing Jessica to squeal as he thrust his hips to pump his cock into her ass. She groaned, calling out to him once more in her screaming voice.   
  
"OHHHHHH, YEAH! THAT'S IT! MMMMMMM!! PULL MY FUCKING HAIR!!"   
  
She was satisfied with the feeling of his hard cock pumping into her ass at a solid pace. Despite how much pleasure this brought Jessica, Roland couldn't continue in this position of being bent over and his feet over the couch. He didn't want to experience his orgasm yet, not before being inside of her pussy. Moving his right hand back to his cock, Roland came to a sudden halt as he began to ease his rod from her dark back door hole. Jessica was alerted to the feeling of absence with his cock sliding out of her ass. Roland stepped down from the couch and then called out to her while moving his hands out of her hair.   
  
"Get up on the couch for me, baby! Get up and turn around, I need to see your eyes."   
  
It wasn't a demand that Jessica expected from him, but she followed through it. Upon turning around to face the man, Roland leaned forward and cupped her gorgeous face in both hands. He leaned in to push his lips up against hers. It suddenly dawned over her that after all this time, they had yet to share a single kiss during the day. That changed when their lips locked together, allowing their tongues to dance against one another. Jessica closed her eyes and moaned into his mouth. For all the fun they had, Roland didn't forgot how to kiss her. She threw her arms around his neck and spread her legs out in an attempt to wrap them around his body. Roland responded by breaking the kiss and speaking softly to her.   
  
"Ohhhhh, Jess. You are a special woman, never forget that. You may be acting like a filthy little whore, but you're still an angel to me."   
  
With a soft smile, she leaned up to kiss him again. Unlike the previous kiss, this one was a quick one. Jessica replied back to him.   
  
"Mmmmm, thank you, honey. I wanna feel you inside of me right now. You fucked my mouth and my ass, don't you forget about my pussy."   
  
He started to giggle at her words before attempting to lean up. Jessica had wrapped her legs around him to the point that the tall point of her heels was poking into his ass cheeks from behind. She wasn't letting him go. Gazing back into his eyes, Jessica smirked before speaking.   
  
"Come on, I don't wanna have to ask you again."   
  
Roland couldn't help but laugh. He reached down with his right hand, gripping his cock as he moved his other hand to softly caress over her skin.   
  
"Alright, babe. I won't waste anymore time."   
  
Upon speaking, he rubbed his hard rod up between her thighs and over the pink lips of her entrance. Jessica closed her eyes and moaned out when she felt the head of his cock move across her clit. She licked her lips, soon feeling his cock slide into her. Once he was inside of her, she felt confident enough to unwrap her legs from around his body and give Roland enough space to stand back up. Roland let out a moan as he leaned back up, moving both of his hands to feel her smooth skin. Jessica soon felt him squeezing her breasts as he began to thrust his cock into her tight cunt.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, yeah. That's it, honey. That's it, fuck me..."   
  
Her words called out to him almost in a faint whisper. Jessica wasn't as impatient with him as before. The way Roland figured, if he wasn't pounding into her like earlier, then maybe he could stall his orgasm for some time. Her tits moved a bit, forcing her erect nipples to poke and rub up against his palms. Jessica opened her eyes to look up at him. For a moment, they gazed into each other's eyes while he was slowly pumping his cock into her pussy. It was a brief bit of time that between all their dirty fucking that things had changed to a bit of love making. This was the kind of magic she had with Roland. No words were spoken as the only sounds heard from breathing and their moans between the rustling noises of their body movements. He moved his hands away from her breasts, now able to watch them bounce lightly as he continued to thrust into her.   
  
"Mmmmmm, yes! Ohhhhhhh yeah, that's it. Just like that Roland, don't stop. Keep fucking me, just like that."   
  
Jessica couldn't prevent herself from moaning out to him. She called his name and had a specific demand that was unlike their previous times together. He may have been going slow and easy with her, but she wanted to be fucked. They had all their moments in the past for love making, but today wasn't an event for that. Spreading her legs out further, she looked up at him and considered wrapping her legs back around him to send a message. Jessica figured she would simply scream at him like before.   
  
"Fuck me, Roland! FUCK ME!! FUCK ME, DAMMIT!!"   
  
Unlike when his cock was up her ass, this time Jessica could look into his face and tell him what he needed to know by her facial impressions. She snarled, gritting her teeth and gazing up into his eyes with a look of hunger. Roland responded in the only way she would approve, as he picked up speed with bucking his hips forward. He leaned down, eyes focused on watching her breasts now bounce and shake all around. Jessica couldn't contain herself from yelling to his face again.   
  
"YES, JUST LIKE THAT! DON'T STOP! FUCK ME, ROLAND! FUCK ME, YESSSSSS!!"   
  
With his cock thrusting into her pussy faster and faster with each passing second, she knew the height of her pleasure would be fulfilled soon. Roland groaned as he began to worry about blowing his load within her. He usually did, whenever Jessica would give him permission knowing she was on the pill. This time was different, as he didn't want to cum inside of her. Grunting, he looked down at her as Jessica began to squirm around. He could feel her climax building up, knowing that she would be reaching that moment now within any second.   
  
"OH GOD, OHHHHHHH YEAH!!"   
  
When she screamed at him, Roland began to slow down. Taking one final hard thrust, he watched as Jessica closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. He knew this scrunched up facial expression of hers all too well. Soon he felt the flooding of her juices from within as she screamed out.   
  
"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!! FUCK!!"   
  
In fear of reaching his own orgasm, Roland stepped back and quickly pulled his cock from her pussy. His actions were met with the consequence of her juices squirting all over his chest. The steaming hot liquid substance striking over his skin was enough to make Roland moan for her. Jessica couldn't prevent herself from such a hard orgasm, but he was just thankful to pull out in time. She slowly caught her breath, looking up at him in confusion.   
  
"Why did you pull out, honey? You've never done that before. I'm on the pill, you would've been fine if you came with me."   
  
"I don't wanna cum inside of you this time, Jess."   
  
Her eyes gazed up at him. With such a statement like that, Jessica knew he wanted to make a mess out of her. She could easily guess just where he wanted to shoot his hot load. Raising an eyebrow, she smirked before questioning him.   
  
"You wanna cum on my face?"  
  
Roland instantly smiled, flashing his teeth at her.   
  
"Oh, fuck yeah! I would love to!"  
  
"I must be a mind reader then."   
  
Licking her lips after replying, Jessica leaned up from the couch before hurrying back down to the floor and on her knees. Roland took a few steps back, if only to tease her and make her reach up with her left hand to wrap her fingers back around his thick pole. Jessica was bound and determined to at least suck his cock one last time before he made a mess out of her face. Slipping it back between her lips, she shoved her gripping hand down to the base as she sucked on the head.   
  
"Ohhhh, fuck! You must be fucking hungry for that cock, huh?"   
  
Dismissing Roland's words from her mind, Jessica closed her eyes and began to bob her head up and down. Her lips glided, sucking his swollen cock over and over before she pulled her lips back to the head and released it with a pop noise. It was time to tease him and see just how badly he wanted to decorate her face in his warm seed.   
  
"You wanna cum on my face, Roland? Do you!?"   
  
She starred up into his eyes while stroking his cock with her left hand, waiting to hear the desperation in his voice. Roland nodded at her.   
  
"Yeah! I am gonna drown your beautiful face in my cum!"   
  
"Ohhhhh yeah? Really? Are you gonna shoot that hot fucking load all over me?"   
  
"FUCK YES!!"  
  
Jessica gave him a little smile as her hand began to stroke his dick at a faster speed. Roland was already close enough to feel his rod tensing up. He reached down with his right hand, taking a hold of his cock from her and then Jessica knew exactly what to do. She parted her lips, sticking her tongue out to tease him. Her eyes gazed down into the purple head of his wonderful cock while he wanked it with his own hand. For a brief moment, her eyes looked up at him and she teased him one final time.   
  
"Cum on my fucking face!"   
  
Glancing back down, she looked at his cock to see Roland's hand now quickly stroking it back and forth. He couldn't wait to blast her in his load, as her demanding words were enough to make him impatience. Jessica stuck out her tongue to go 'ahhh!' while briefly closing her eyes. She could hear him breathing heavily until he finally grunted and screamed to her.   
  
"OHHHHH, FUCK! FUCK YEAH!!"  
  
She had closed her eyes right on time before feeling a thick string of warm cum striking across the left side temple of her face. It drenched over her eyebrow with streaking droplets flying into her dyed blonde hair.  
  
"GOD, YES!!"   
  
Roland couldn't stop himself from crying out in pleasure again as the second string of cum went flying out of his cock and slathering over her right eye, drenching her closed eyelid and streaking into her hair. After such a feeling, Jessica moved her tongue back into her mouth, figuring she wouldn't be able to catch any of his sticky seed with it drenching her face like this. Roland let out another moan as a thick wad of his cum went up the right side of her nose, followed by another wad that splashed across her forehead. Jessica let out a soft moan before giggling.   
  
"Drain those balls you bad, bad man! Mmmmm, give me every last drop."   
  
Unable to control herself from giggling again, Jessica could feel thick droplets of his cum slathering over the right cheek of her face. Roland sighed in frustration as he misfired with one wad of his cum going to the floor and another landing just on the left side of her chin to drip down to her tits below. He had been caught off guard hearing her refer to him as a 'bad, bad man'. There was something cute in the sound of her voice with such a silly nickname. Sighing in relief, he squeezed his cock hard to force out the final drops, feeding it down to her open mouth. Jessica began to slowly open her eyes, blinking as the wad of cum in her right eye lid trailed down her cheek like a cum filled tear drop. She looked up at him while milking the final drops of his seed into her loving mouth.   
  
"Oh my god, baby. You are truly something else, I don't know how to tell you that."   
  
Pulling the head of his drained cock from her lips, Jessica smiled up at him with her cum covered face.   
  
"Happy birthday, Roland. This was all for you. I enjoyed every minute of being your dirty little whore. I think you had fun too."   
  
"You know I did, babe. You're the best when it comes to surprises, don't forget that."   
  
 **THE END**


End file.
